Deep six reenacted
by greeny-blue lights
Summary: McGee comes to work to find everyting has...changed a bit. What has happened? Could it be something to do with McGee's books? One-shot with TIVA, JIBBS and MCABBY.


**Okay, so I HAD to write a fluffy one-shot. It is totaly like compulsion! This little story is about how McGee comes to work one day to find things have changed a bit...**

**Mainly McGee's perspective, but not first person. McAbby, Tiva and Jibbs.**

**Spoilers: None that I can really think of...maybe Cover Story, because the Deep Six characters are mentioned there, but nothing else really**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.**

**Enjoy!**

_Monday Morning..._

McGee walked into the bullpen, not shocked to find Ziva there already. Strangely, she was bandaging up her feet on the table.

"Err.. Ziva?" McGee asked, afraid to offend the 'ninja chick'.

"Yes, McGee?" Ziva looked up, hand paused in the art of wrapping her feet with white bandages.

"What did you do to your feet?" McGee asked tenderly.

"Oh, that's nothing. Usually I get a lot worse," Ziva went on bandaging like there was nothing wrong, yet clearly there _was_ something wrong.

"Ziva, what did you do to your feet?" McGee was curious. Ziva was flustered as she turned her death glare to McGee.

"None of your business," she snapped as she cut the length of bandage and slipped her foot into her shoe and sighed contentedly. Tim knew better than to question her now.

* * *

Finally, Tony arrived.

"Greetings, McGeek, and to you, damsel," Tony bowed to Ziva. Tim had his suspicions of a relationship going between them but kept it to himself and the books. Ziva smiled pleasantly.

"Hello, Tommy dear," she got out of her chair and looped her arms around Tony. Now McGee was officially curious. Tommy? That was from his book... And Ziva was hugging Tony? Dear?

"Lisa, sweet cheeks, last night was great," Tony sighed, looking into the distance...McGee gazed at the two. Lisa? Now what on the earth was going on. And the reference to last night? A scene from his book suddenly popped into his head...

_McGregor watched Lisa and Tommy hugging lovingly in the bullpen, reminding him of what his relationship could be like with the forensic scientist Amy Sutton. She was such a great girl, but McGregor did not want her love anymore, she was too long ago._

"_Hello Tommy dear," Lisa, the usually sultry, snappy Lisa who had coincidently snapped at him that morning for asking why she had been bandaging her feet was acting like this towards Special Agent Tommy? McGregor had his suspicions, but Lisa and Tommy? The swashbuckling Tony?_

"_Lisa, sweet cheeks, last night was great," Tommy sighed, looking into the distance._

"_Yes, I love you so much, Tommy. I haven't experienced...this love for a long time," Lisa snuggled into Tommy's chest..._

"Yes, I love you so much Tommy, I haven't experienced...this love for a long time," Ziva snuggled into Tony's chest. He patted her hair. McGee was freaked out.

"Guys, what is going on? Why are you acting out my book?" McGee cried. Ziva and Tony looked towards him.

"Oh, McGregor! We did not notice you there! Please, will you not tell that L.J Tibbs of our...you know, he will be very mad," Ziva shook her head like Lisa. At that moment, Gibbs arrived.

"Lisa, Tommy, what are you doing?" Gibbs was holding a cup of bourbon...wait, _bourbon? _in his hand. _Okay...this is getting weirder_, McGee thought nervously, _since when did Gibbs carry bourbon to work? He drank coffee, not bourbon at work!_

"Boss?" McGee asked, his voice quivering. Even Gibbs was acting like L.J. Tibbs!

"McGregor? Oh, good morning. Now get on with your work," Gibbs commanded, before turning to Tony and Ziva who were at their respective desks.

"Tommy, Lisa?" Gibbs asked, his voice sharp. Immediately, there was a squeaking and Tony and Ziva stood in the middle of the room, clasping hands, in the "Tommy and Lisa way".

"Yes, Tibbs?" the two asked in unison.

"What is going on with you two?" Gibbs stood up, shaking his finger at them.

"No, no, Tibbs, we are...are not together!" They shook their heads and stepped apart. McGee thought this looked so well rehearsed, so polished.

"No, no. Do not worry, I allow you to be together!" Gibbs gestured, placing his two palms outwards and uniting them together. Ziva and Tony smiled, and hugged again, this time, kissing. Suddenly, Abby ran up. McGee hoped at least she wouldn't be...

"Amy!" Ziva cried, "Tibbs allows us to be together!" Amy clapped her hands, then turned to McGee.

"McGregor, in light of this happy event taking place between Lisa and Tommy, I want you to know I love you," Abby smiled at McGee.

"Uh...are you Abby Scuito or Amy Sutton?" McGee asked, shivering. Abby had taken the bait. Oh crap, why was everybody being everyone in the book?

"Who is Abby Scuito?" Abby asked. All the team cocked their heads to one side in a questioning manner.

"Oh well, McGregor. You must be fuzzy. All I wanted to do is this..." and Abby flung her arms around McGee and kissed him. McGee froze, looking dazed, but responded with enthusiasm. Suddenly, everybody began to laugh. Ziva and Tony shared a high-five. Gibbs smiled.

"Keep this out of the office, McGee," he chuckled as he walked off.

"Huh?" McGee was confused. So they had decided to revert to the real world now. He turned to a happy Abby.

"Was that a joke, Abby?" He asked, feeling hurt. Abby smiled at him fondly.

"No, Timmy, I love you, and that kiss was for real. I just thought it would be a fun way to start our relationship, and Tony and Ziva's too!" Abby smiled at Ziva and Tony, whose arms were still looped around each other.

"Tony and Ziva?" McGee asked, bewildered. Tony and Ziva both nodded.

"Yep, Probie, old man," Tony punched his shoulder playfully, before looking up and commenting, "And it looks like our old L.J. Tibbs is with our Director, Anny Jhepard." Gibbs had his arms around Jenny and was kissing her, in full view of everyone in the squad room. McGee wouldn't be surprised if there were a few images or videos on the net know saying, "Agent makes out with Director".

"Well, looks like everything worked. And now I have you, Timmy," and Abby looped her arms once more around McGee's neck.

**I made that Anny Jhepard thing about Jenny Shepard up. Anyway, I hop you liked this little one-shot. Please review! You know you want to...and it would mean so much to me!!**

**Thanksies. Byesies. (I am not loopy...maybe I am at the moment.)**

**Bye, Thanks for reading.**


End file.
